Dangerous Games
by lovebeauty011
Summary: Games can be fun, especially with a vampire.


I walked out of the building and sighed. It had been a long day. I looked at my watch it was about 6pm. I was finally getting to go home, and I could feel the exhaustion in my bones. After a few weeks of looking, I had gotten a new job. It was not hard, but I was on my feet all day. Nikolas told me not to take it, but I persisted & did it anyway. Now I was regretting it. Zooming my way down the street/highway, I barely noticed the traffic. Even though, it was horrendous, I was determined to get home.

Slipping past the darkness of Central Park, I traveled down the street to the apartment complex. I loved living here. It was so nice to see Central Park & Shayne did not live to far away either. Parking my car, I sat in my car until the valet knocked on the window. I looked at him and sighed. I didn't want to touch pavement. He knocked once more before opening my door.

Sighing, I grabbed my stuff and stepped out of my car. I looked at the valet guy and smiled. He barely acknowledged me; I stopped and looked at him closer. He was a vamp. Even Nikolas had vamp valets. Struggling to walk, I slowly made it into the foyer and to the elevator. Stepping inside the elevator, I pressed in the code for the Penthouse. Leaning back against the wall, I waited as it took me up. A few minutes later, I made it to the top and stepped out.

Walking up to the door, I put my hand on the cool door handle and I could hear voices inside. It was a mix of female and one upset male. The male had to be Nikolas. It sounded as if business was not going well. I could hear Nikolas yelling and no other voices. Maybe, he was on the phone. I could see a flutter of freshies retreating to the quarters Nikolas set up for us.

Placing my head on the cool door, I lingered outside for a moment; I decided that I needed a hot drink and a warm bath. Putting the key in the latch, I heard the clicking of the key as it unlocked the door. Turning the knob, I stepped through the threshold, I headed toward my room, but the couch and the idea of Nikolas stopped me.

Dropping my bag in my room, my mind was on the kitchen but my body steered me toward the couch. Flopping down on the couch, I made sure my shoes did not touch the fabric. Nikolas was not in a good mood tonight I did not want to add to it. The softness of the couch made me drowsy, but I could not sleep yet. Sighing contently, I closed my eyes and listened to the business talk in the study.

I must have been more tired than I thought because I must have dozed off for a few minutes and when I awoke the voices were gone and the lights were dimmed. Opening my eyes, I saw Nikolas standing behind the couch looking down at me. I never noticed that my shoes had been removed.

"Long day?" he asked.

"Very long," I said, "my legs and feet hurt."

"I told to not take the job…"

"I know, but I needed something to do a couple times a week." I argued.

"You could always work for me," he offered.

"Nikolas, you never let any of your freshies work for you," I said looking at him.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't offer," he said smirking.

"Ha Ha" I retorted.

Smiling softly, he watched me stretch and reposition myself on the couch. I looked at him and closed my eyes again when his hand caressed my neck. Sighing contently, I stretched my neck and felt his cool fingers rest on my pulse point. I knew what he wanted. He had not asked for it in a while and this made me smile.

Moving his hand, he traveled down my neck, past my shoulder to barely touch the top of my breast. I sighed and shivered from his touch. I fought the urge to take his hand in mine and slip it inside my shirt. Tossing my head aside, my breathing became erratic as his hand traveled slowly back up to caress my jawbone. Stretching my neck a bit tighter, I could feel my pulse start to race. I knew my reactions & my blood was driving him insane.

"It's yours," I moaned.

I felt his hand leave my neck instantly and felt the couch dent. Taking my hand, he helped me to sit up. Fluttering my eyes open briefly, his eyes had turned silver-blue and his fangs had lengthened. Leaning forward, he placed light kisses on my neck & sucking slightly in between each kiss. Moaning, I tightened my neck for the bite, but it did not come.

Instead, his hand traveled to my lower back, caressing it. My head tipped back when his hand slipped under my shirt. I gasped when cool fingers touched my hot bare back. I had to place a hand on his arm to steady myself. I could feel his mouth curve into a smile. He loved our reactions to him. My neck had grown soft, but when he kissed it again, it tightened immediately. Taking a quick breath to steady myself, I waited on the bite again.

Smirking, I had a thought and wanted to continue the game. I slipped away from him before he could bite down. Growling, he looked at me. His eyes, those silver-blue eyes, watched me intently. Waiting to see what I would do. I shivered slightly. I knew I could frustrate him and it was dangerous for me to leave a hungry vamp hanging. I had better think quick or I could be a dead freshie. I backed away slowly. Choosing the wall closest to me, I made my way there. Before I could touch the wall, Nikolas was there pressing me against it.

I could hear him panting in my ear. "Don't walk away from me freshie." He growled in my ear. I barely nodded my head. He turned to look at me and before he could say a word, I slipped a finger inside his mouth. Surprising me, he closed his mouth and bit down on my finger sucking the blood. I gasped quietly watching him do it.

Sliding my free hand down his neck to his tie, I loosened it and then undid the buttons of his shirt. Running my fingers down his chest, I gripped his belt and pulled him closer to me. His body easily came closer to mine and my finger slipped from his mouth. We stared at each other for a moment, his eyes challenging me. I could not resist. Leaning forward, I kissed his neck & pulled a fold of skin into my mouth, and bit at it very lightly. I could hear him gasp. My hand played with his belt, my fingers slipping inside his pants, teasing him into madness.

While I was distracting him, I spun us around to where he was leaning against the wall. Closing his eyes, he let me continue to torture him a few minutes more before he gripped my leg and pulled me closer to him. I could feel his erection through his slacks and I grinded against him. He closed his eyes and reveled in the movements of my hips. He smiled wickedly and I gasped as he slid his hand up my thigh, brushing the hem of my panties, before slowly caressing the skin with his fingers. He lowered his mouth to my breast, rolling his tongue around before kissing the top before he spun us around. Pushing me back against the wall once more, his mouth captured my throat again.

I briefly opened my eyes and realized that we were still in the living room. This was not a good thing. I did not want the other freshies or any of his associates to see what was going on. I know Nikolas felt the same. Any feeding that took place was done in the office. Out of sight as it were. Nikolas treated each of us girls the same…except when he fed on us.

"Nikolas," I moaned trying to keep steady.

"Yes," he whispered.

"We're still in the living room. Are you sure you want others to see us like this?" I asked him.

Thinking for a moment, he shook his head and we started to move toward the office. He removed his mouth from my neck, looked me in the eye, and steadily backed us down the hallway to the study. I could see the hunger and desire written on his face. I was sure he could see it on mine too. I would give him anything as long as he asked. Pressing my back against the door, he swiftly opened it, in seconds, we were in the room, and my back was against the door— again.

Picking up where he left off, he pulled my body close to him and slide his hands under my shirt to caress my abdomen. I shivered and closed my eyes. I let my hands roam again and undid the buckle of his belt. If we did not stop, there would be repercussions later. I was too close, too open to him at this moment, and I could see him tell himself control was everything.

Running his tongue up my throat, he sank his fangs into my neck and the quick pain spread through my body like wildfire. It was quickly replaced by pleasure when he began to suck. He tried to suck softly, but it was hard to do when I was moaning and saying his name softly. He pressed harder against my neck and sucked/drank more intensely. My fingers tangled into his short hair and kept him there. The heat of my body against his cool one was intoxicating. My breathing was erratic and I could feel an orgasm coming. I knew he would not stop until I did come.

Taking one last drink, my orgasm spread throughout my body and he removed his fangs from my neck and sucked on my bite marks letting me ride my orgasm. Running his tongue over the bite marks, he buried his head in my neck and rested against me. Passion spent, we stayed there for a few minutes. He held onto me until my body calmed down. He moved his head to rest on my shoulder, feeling the motion as I breathed the gentle rise and fall of it.

I knew we could not stay there for long. He had business to do and I wanted a hot bath. Scooting back from him, his eyes had bled back to their beautiful brown. I kissed his cheek and then his mouth before leaving. There was not anything to be said. Stopping at the door, my hand on the knob, I turned to look at him. I could see a lingering sigh in his eyes. One day though, I knew that we would not be able to stop ourselves. The passion between us burned like a fire and it one day it would be contained.


End file.
